


Celos de Temporada

by Riruyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Slash, Veela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/pseuds/Riruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muérdago en Hogwarts y no le agrada a cierto Veela</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
